


dream smp one shots

by ishukki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, SBI family dynamics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is a prick, im adding these as i go along idk, mcyt - Freeform, technoblade stabbing shit i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishukki/pseuds/ishukki
Summary: random dream smp drabbles because i can never write a full fucking chapter or book(no nsfw or ships)
Kudos: 8





	dream smp one shots

**Author's Note:**

> techno go stabby stabby 
> 
> (DEATH WARNING)

padded knees heavily fell towards the snowy ground, his body momentarily halted upright. a stiffened glance towards his marred torso, eyes wide and mouth gaping; a sharp blade was stabbed through the shredded fabric of an old hoodie, colour worn and faded, piercing directly through the abdomen. 

normally vibrant green eyes became glazed, turning from a flourishing forest to severe overcast in a matter of seconds. soon his body went limp, only being held upwards by the firm grasp on the netherite weapon. 

the pig king sharply retracted his sword from the dead blond’s stomach, letting the corpse drop to the frozen earth. hooves printing the ground beneath him, techno slowly removed his cape, arguably now the same colour as the crimson snow, and draped the weighted material across the body of his former rival. 

he turned towards his brother, “how long until he comes back?” he questioned. 

wilbur pondered for a moment, “from what i’ve observed it seems the cause of death and ‘rebirth’ - ”, he motioned , “- somehow correlate with eachother.” 

“what do you mean will?” tommy asked, his voice was small and his frame was shaking in the cold.

“well, for example, schlatt died from a heart attack and he was reborn as a spirit only a day afterwards-“ he stated as he dodged the snow beginning to fall, “- but when i was killed with father’s sword, from what fundy has told me, i was reborn a week later.”

“so you suggest he’ll come back in a week?” the monotone voice of the pig rang through the field, opting a head nod from his ghastly brother. 

“he can take as long as he wants, i never want to see his fucking face again,” tommy muttered, turning on his heel back towards the log cabin.


End file.
